Chronicles of Envy
by RzSumisu
Summary: Envy had come from the truth. He owed nothing to no one. And there was no doubt he would not go down without a fight, if he went down at all.  Warning; Swearing, gore. Perhaps some sexual acts later on.


This is pretty much a character study of Envy. The first couple of chapters will be pretty short, but I want the rest of them to have pretty good length. I am not sure if there will eventually be any pairings, but I would be very happy to include some of my other favorite characters such as General Oliver, Izumi, and Kimblee. So stay hopeful. If all goes well, this should be updated quite often. It's based off of FMA Brotherhood.

I own nothing but this story.

Chronicles of Envy

Prologue - From Within

He gasped in the air, lungs burning.

It could have been due to the fact that every sensory point in his body was exposed at the moment. Turned inside out as he was. And the pain. If that single feeling could have had a voice it would have been screaming for remorse. Help me, please, it would be pleading! Louder and louder!

Envy had learned already that this life, this immortal one he was being given would have it's trials. Every life had it's trials. Every soul he had consumed had learned this the hard way, and not even death had let them away from the _truth _of this sentiment.

"You are to become what I wish you to become."

The deep voice spoke from above him, and Envy worked hard to get his only existing eye to swivel forward so he could see who was speaking. Even though he already knew who it was. "Envy. You will be what I want you to be." There was a heavy footstep to the left. "You will do what I want you to do." Another footstep, this one, so dangerously close to him. Don't step on me!

What would this life be worth living if he would live it for Father?

Another gasp. Had he forgotten to intake oxygen in these last few minutes? His lungs burned once again. Yes, he would have recognized the pain, he had stopped breathing for a moment.

"Do you accept?"

There was a long pause.

A strong wheeze. On the floor, innards came together, patching themselves up, the alchemy bonds red and fizzing against the concrete floor as the bonded the organs together the only way they knew how.

The voice wheezed this time, with purpose. Can I do this? Can I live for this man?

Do I have a choice?

Envy snorted the best he could in his condition as the organs laid out on the floor began to twitch as a horrible, mocking laughter began to fill the room. Louder and louder, a crescendo until finally it stopped and Father had to take a step back so his sandals would not be soaked in the red that threatened to stain them.

"Whatever, Father. I'll work for you."

The man above him narrowed his eyes. Father had never met such an insolent creature. Reduced to almost nothing on the floor, he still mocked this being before him. No other had done that as of yet. Everyone cowered at him. Everyone.

Even Pride.

This creature was an odd one, indeed.

Envy felt as if his soul (if he had one anymore, if he had one to begin with, it was all very questionable) began to be sucked toward what seemed to be his center. His lungs managed to help him to let out squeak of surprise and then a gasp, which shrunk as he was pulled into a circle, shrunk, expanded.

His flesh, it was too tight! Letting out a scream, which seemed to have ripped something - and then he was whole.

Feet slid off of the ground below him, and his hands were quick to catch himself before his face hit the floor. "You still have the abilities you had, only they may be more powerful. Be grateful I gave you this chance." There was a pause. "It isn't every day I allow a mutt from the bowels of the truth to join my cause. You were lucky."

Envy knew what he wanted and soon long, green, almost black tendrils of hair, covered his face. The pale feet set onto the concrete moved forward, his toes spread as if to anchor him to the cold stone beneath. In this crouch, he finally looked up at Father.

Eyes of the monster they were, Father had thought.

Purple, they danced with the laughter that had echoed around the chamber not the long ago, the slitted pupils trained, not on Father, but on something past him. Looking up through the unruly hair they gave the impression of being as untamable and as dangerous as those of a beast. But he had been a beast. Was still a beast. "Just remember Father."

"Because I am a being of the Truth. I have no loyalties to you. I will not be like the others you have created before me. As few as there are. I am not like them." Father stared at him, and as he stood he seemed to morph again, becoming -

- a monster embodying the form of a young androgynous male.

"You'll regret that mouth of yours. Remember your superiors, you -" The bearded man was cut off by a light laughter behind him. A spindly looking creature descended, eyes full of malice. Almost spider like, her long legs, several of them clung to the pipes on the walls and her women's laughter twinkled like bells.

"I like him already. He has spunk."

Envy's eyes watched the spider-like being. Long brown hair hung over the face, and the eyes were bright, almost a pink reddish like the colors flayed by the setting sun, the likes of which he had never seen but had seen a million times.

"Your not going to last long." Envy said with a grin, bringing his arms up behind his head.

It was if they had known one another forever.

A soft sigh as the laughter died, and the voice was thoughtful. "I know." It said softly. "But you'll still be here when I come back again."

The creature at the end, for those of you are wondering, is a former version of Lust. Not the Lust we know with the black hair, which is why I come out and say she has black hair in this version. I am trying to show that even right after Envy had come to be with them, they have a close bond. But it isn't like a bond with human's, it's an animalistic bond. They come to rely on one another, but they don't really NEED one another.

I try to describe things the best I can here. I want this to be a very serious story. Not one of those ones where everything described is described so badly it makes you want to shake your head or roll your eyes.

So I want feedback! Review please, and you'll get another chapter. 3


End file.
